Expect the Unexpected
by Deijinn
Summary: Rated M for safety! Rosalie's long gone, and a human of my creation is in her place. When the Cullens find a beaten girl in the alley, everyone wonders what will happen next. EmmettxOC. This is my first published story, so pleeeeeeease Read and review!
1. The Beautiful People

Disclaimer: Don't kill me, all Rosalie fans. I have taken her out of the story, well; I had her destroyed more like it. So she's gone. –gives everyone a sad look- But in her place, shall be a human of my creation… wow, that makes me seem like I'm God. Of course I'm not god….or am I?

My name is Skye, and right now I am surrounded by inhumanely beautiful people. Apparently I'm in an alley. Oh, I forgot to mention I am in extreme pain.

This is my story


	2. Meet the Cullens

Disclaimer: See the prolouge for it. I don't type those things over and over again.

Skye's P.O.V

My mind was blurry and my body was numb from the pain as one of the gorgeous people picked me up with obvious effort to be as gentle as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Alice, is she going to be okay?" The chest that I was pulled against vibrated as the velvety smooth voice asked the girl I guess was Alice the question. A wind chime voice replied, and it slowly faded as I embraced the darkness.

"I don't know, Emmett. I don't know…"

Emmett's P.o.V

"Edward, who is she?" I asked him, staring down at the pained face on the girl tangled up in the sky blue sheets I never used. Edward just shrugged.

"The only thing I'm getting from her mind is your voice and the attack…" He murmured softly, staring down at her. "She knows your name, and Alice's too." He added absentmindedly, smirking a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"She thinks you're black…" He said, grinning wildly. I frowned. Of course she did. Suddenly his face was serious. "And you think she's **cute**." I cringed at the thought because it was true. My heart ached at the thought of Rosalie.

"Rosalie…"

"I miss her too-"

"Emmett?" our heads turned towards the bed, and a pair of dark blue eyes stared at me curiously, analyzing my face, I looked back, nodding slightly.

"Yes…that's me." I said, kicking myself mentally for not saying something more intellectual. She smiled as me, wincing as her busted lip opened up. I gritted my teeth at the smell of her blood.

"My name's Skye…thank you for saving me." She said quietly, and I had a feeling she was being oddly formal to all of us. Edward decided to intervene.

"What happened to you….who did this to you?" He asked her, his voice luring her to answer him.

"I…I did something stupid. I paid for it." She said in the same, quiet voice.

I looked at Edward, expecting him to explain later.

It was quiet for a while, then she shifted in the uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable for her. This was an everyday thing for us. She coughed violently, the force of it wracking her body. She looked so frail, like if I touched her she'd shatter into a million pieces.

I said I'd go get her a glass of water and excused myself from the room, bounding down the stairs and walking into the kitchen, Esme leaning against the counter.

"She's a sweet girl." Esme said, staring down at the counter top.

"Yeah, she is…" I said quietly back, grabbing a glass and flipping the faucet on, promptly filling the glass.

"You should give her a chance." Esme said. I immediately changed the subject.

"I think she should stay with us for a while. She's not well enough to leave yet." Esme sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Have you figured out her name yet?" She asked quietly. I nodded, setting the glass down and sitting down onto a stool.

"Her name's Skye. She remembered me and Alice, but I don't think she knows what we are-" I was cut off by the sound of something tumbling down the stairs, and the sound of clothing sliding on hardwood filled my ears. A moment later, I was a head of dark brown hair peeking out from behind the door. The head was on the floor, and a groan of pain emitted from it. A hand slowly crawled into the picture, and a torso was slowly dragged into the picture as well. My eyes widened and I quickly made my way over to her, picking her up and gently putting her on the counter.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, turning to grab a washcloth and ran it under water. I wrung it out, gently pressing it to her forehead. She had a sheepish look on her face, and her eyes looked away from mine guiltily.

"I wanted to come down here. I…I'm-" Her stomach gurgled, her face simultaneously turning red. "Edward wouldn't help me down the stairs…" She mumbled, playing with the hem of my shirt nervously. I smiled and shook my head incredulously.

"So you decide to just tumble down the stairs and cut open your head…again." I said, more of a statement of fact than anything else, grinning at her. I wiped her cheek gently, watching as her eyes flickered between the fridge, Esme, and I. I chuckled, and her head snapped towards mine, accidentally head butting me, our lips grazing for a moment and I froze, breathing in and out slowly, closing my eyes.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry! I didn't" I pressed my finger to her lips softly.

"It's quite alright. Did you hurt your head-"

"But I head butted you! That had to hurt-"

"Skye, Chillax. I have a hard head, see?" I took a hold of her hand, and gently balled it up into a fist, knocking on my head a few times, earning a giggle that escaped her lips. She looked at me, still smiling. She simply nodded, and I helped her off the counter. She turned to Esme, and smiled softly.

"Hello…I'm Skye…if you couldn't tell already…" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Esme smiled a soft smile.

"I'm Esme, Emmett's adoptive mother. I'll see if Alice has any extra clothing for you." She said it like a true mother, like there was no exceptions, no room for argument. Skye just nodded, and Esme called for everyone to come downstairs, and within half a minute everyone was in the kitchen.

Everyone introduced themselves, and Skye smiled, shook everyone's hand, and introduced herself. Alice gave Skye a once over, then dragged her upstairs. I got that 'SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!' look from Skye, and I just shook my head.

I looked at Edward dangerously.

"You let her fall? What the HELL, Edward."

"She said she was hungry. I told her that we'd get her some food, by the time I came back from talking to Bella and Reneesme, she was-" Edward stopped mid sentence and stared up the stairs. Everyone else followed suit, then I allowed my eyes to trail up the stairs, and my eyes set on Skye. Her look was simple and…kinda short. Alice dressed her in a tight, red long-sleeved shirt and a short skirt, which she was pulling down nervously. She slowly started down the stairs, Alice supporting her. The soft click of her high heeled boots filled the dead silent living room.

I met her at the bottom of the stairs, and I smiled at her. I leaned down and rested my lips a few inches from her ear.

"You look gorgeous." I whispered to her, noticing her shiver.

"I _feel _slutty." She whispered back, and I chuckled softly.

"I'll get you some of my old clothes later." She smiled and nodded.

"That would be _perfect_." She whispered in a slow, sultry voice then giggled. Alice grinned in self-satisfaction, then took her place next to Jasper.

I turned to Alice, giving her a mock scolding look.

"Come on, I'll show you around the house-" I began but she interrupted me, a look of horror on her face.

"Oh God…I….I'm sorry, but I have to go…my family will be worried-"

"Oh! Right, Right…of course. We can drive you to your parents-" She interrupted me again, shaking her head wildly.

"Parents? Oh god no. My parents kicked me out a few years ago. Did some stupid stuff. What I meant by family was my daughter, and my…I guess you could call them roommates…some of 'em, at least."

"Daughter?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear, seemingly unfazed by the incredulous looks everyone, excluding Edward we giving her.

"Yes, Rayne. Gorgeous little three year old. Prettiest baby blue eyes you've ever seen, and a smile to absolutely die for." She smiled to herself.

" The father must be proud-" I was cut short by her unlady-like snort.

"He raped me, and he's in jail. Waste of space, if you ask me." She spat the words as if the were venom. I frowned, leading her back upstairs, going to me room. I got one of my long sleeved cotton shirts and a pair of old cargo pants. I tossed them to her, and turned around to grab a fresh shirt. I took off my shirt and turned around to see if the shorts fit her. She was standing there, in just the shirt I gave her, staring at me. I grinned.

"See something you like?" I teased. She smirked before turning around, slowly bending down to pick up the shorts, giving me a view of her black and white boy shorts. She slipped on the shorts and buttoned them, holding them up at her hips. I chuckled, grabbing a belt with holes all the way around the belt and handing it to her. She grinned and took it, letting her hand linger absentmindedly on mine. I lost control, turning around and slamming my fist against the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. She jumped, backing away from me slowly.

"This isn't supposed to happen! Not so soon….not after what happened to Rosalie…" I growled out in frustration. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…She must've been very important to you…" I sighed, shaking me head.

"You have no idea…" I murmured, turning to her. She smiled sadly, understanding in her eyes.

"I had one of those once. He got m..." She stopped, looking away. "He got killed in a car crash." She said, wiping her eyes. I pulled her to me gently, resting my chin on top of her head. We stood there for a moment, her sniffling while I was worried if she would notice the lack of a heartbeat. After a moment she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I think I need to get going." She mumbled, and I sighed. I turned and slipped on a white beater and a short sleeve button down shirt on top of it. Skye jumped on my back before I could button it up. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, giggling as I bounded down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of Jasper, who was grinning.

"She looks…comfortable." He said, looking past my shoulders at Skye.

"Oh trust me, I am." She said back, grinning wildly.

"I'm taking her home." I told him leaning close to him. "I need to borrow the corvette." He put his hand in the air.

"It's still technically your car; do whatever you please with it." He said, walking away. I turned around so she could say goodbye to everyone. She waved to everyone, and thanked Esme and Carlisle for allowing her to stay in their wonderful home. They simply smiled at her.

"You're welcome back anytime." Esme said to her, making Skye smiled at her widely, then nod.

"I might take you up on that." She promised Esme, waving goodbye as I shut the door behind us. I sat her sown when we got to the Corvette, opening the door and bowing mockingly as I did so. She giggled, curtsied and climbed in, strapping in her seatbelt as I shut the door. I slid across the hood and hopped in, starting the car and turning to her.

"Hope you're ready for this." Skye grinned, leaning across the center console and pressing her lips to my ear.

"I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it." She whispered in a remarkably smooth voice, for a human. We drove up to Seattle, and she gave me directions to a big house. She looked at me nervously. "Do you want to…uh…come in?" She asked me, picking at a piece of lint on my shirt that she was wearing. I smiled.

"I would love to see this baby girl I've heard so much about." I said to her, watching her face light up and a grin spread on her face. She got out excitedly, falling to the ground almost instantly. She shut her eyes on her way down, probably waiting for the pain to come around. She snapped her eyes open when she realized she wasn't going to hit the blacktop any time soon. She looked up at me, eyes wide.

"How'd you do that?" I smiled at her.  
"I'm magical like that." I walked her up to the door, and then sat her down. She looked at the door handle, then to me.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked in a half mumbled. I grinned, leaning down and pressing my lips to her ear.

"I'm a big boy, I thin k I can handle it." I whispered, feeling her shudder slightly, her eyes closing. She sighed, opening the door.

…Maybe I wasn't ready for this.

A/N: YAY! It's finished…well the first chapter anyways.

Oh hey, by the way, see that button down there? Yeah, it says Reveiw this Story/Chapter? Yeah, Click on it and tell me what you think of the story so far. People who do get free cookies... and a shout out in the next chapter.


	3. We put the 'fun' in dusfunctional

Chapter 2

We put the 'fun' in dysfunctional

Skye's P.O.V

"She probably got killed when she got jumped out."

Well at least she would've been gang-free when she dies."

"Yeah, I didn't like how those Blood Boys looked at her."

"You didn't like how anyone looked at her, Dante."

"I liked how Kyo looked at her-"

"Shut up, Dante. You know not to say his name around us. It hurts too much."

"It's not my fault he got murdered by the Krips. It comes with the territory of being in a gang."

"Still it's painful to think about."

I slammed the newspaper on the table they were gathered around. Rayne bounded down the stairs, slipping and skidding down the stairs, making a thud sound as she did so. I laughed softly, holding out my arms wide open as she tackled me to the ground.

"MOMMA!!!!!!!" She squealed excitedly. She looked at Emmett. "Who's that, Momma?" She asked me, and I smiled.

"That's Emmett. He saved Mommy's life." I picked her up and put her on my shoulders so she was face to face with Emmett. She lunged for him, knocking me off balance and into his chest.

I looked up at them, in awe at how comfortable Rayne looked, squeezing the life out of Emmett's neck. Emmett was holding her gently, so she wouldn't fall. She looked surprised at how Rayne responded to him.

"My name is Rayne." Rayne said, smiling at him.

"Hello Rayne, I'm Emmett."

I smiled, feeling a moment of peace.

"Where the **HELL** have you been?!"

And now the peace is gone.

I turned towards the wave of rage that would soon be onslaught at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _so _sorry that I almost died. Next time, I'll be more considerate of how you feel." I said sarcastically. Dante ran a hand through unnaturally white hair, as if I were being the stubborn one.

I looked around, seeing half of my residents not there, I sighed, turning to Emmett, who was still holding Rayne. "Rayne honey, I need too yell." Rayne systematically covered her ears and I limped to the stairs, slapping Dante across the back of the head as I did so. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him holding the back of his head, whimpering.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a douche bag to her. I mean she could have died out there, and you acted like she was doing something horrible-" I cut Rai off by screaming up the stairs.

"Aiden, Kaoru, Hikaru, Dei, Payne, and Zane! Asses down here NOW!" Even As I said it, they were all piling downstairs while the others line up. I turned to see all six of them simultaneously skid across the hardwood floor and to their places in line. I smiled softly to myself. Alphabetical order, just as I taught them to do for role call.

"Sound off." I said confidently, like any other drill sergeant would.

"Aiden!" Aiden called out as he saluted in an overly dramatic way.

"Cloud!" Cloud called out, following suit.

There was a deathly silence that floated over the room, and I turned to glare at Dante. He looked at me, eyes defiant.

"I'm two years older than you! I shouldn't have to be degraded to salting this

ass-" I grabbed a hold of Dante, throwing him against the wall.

"Then bow down, Dante. Or leave this home."

"Kyo would've never made us do this." I tightened my grip of his shirt, pressing him harder against the wall.

"Kyo's dead, and he left this house, and you people, in my hands. If in doing this, helps me cope with being the mother figure to the seventeen of you, then so be it."

"Kyo's dead because of you." Dante spat out, his eyes holding every ounce of hatred I felt for myself. I backed away, dropping him on the floor.

"I know…" I whispered softly, wiping away unshed tears. "And I'm sorry" I stepped away from him and going into the kitchen. I heard Rinn step up and tell Emmett everyone's name, pointing them out as she did so.

"I'm Rinn, and this is, Aiden, Cloud, Dante, Deijinn, Erin, Hikaru, Kaoru, Katana, Kioko, Mizumi, Payne, Rai, Ryo, Sam, Tessa, and Zane. You already know Rayne."

"Nice to meet you all, but if you'll excuse me, I need to see Skye." Emmett said and a few moments later he was leaning against the door frame, eyes boring into mine.

"You can tell me, if you trust me."

"Tell you what?" I asked, burying my head in my hands.

"What happened to Kyo, how you got all of these children… anything you want…" He said softly, sitting at the table across from me. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No…You deserve Answers," I started, taking a deep breath. I continued after a moment. "I was a Blood, and I met Kyo on the way to a Blood meeting. I was shopping for a few things for the guys to snack on. They got high a lot, so they got some major munchies. Rayne was with me, asleep in a car seat in the middle of the cart when Kyo bumped into a stack of cereal boxes, which jostled the car seat, which woke Rayne up, which made that girl scream like a banshee." I said, smiling at the memory.

"He was freaking out, of course, and he just picked Rayne up and started to rub her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. He kept apologizing to me, and I just stood there, dumbstruck, When Rayne had finally fallen back to sleep, he stuck out his hand and said his name was Kyo. I smiled at him and said my name was Skye.

"A little kid came up to him and tugged on his pant leg. The child said 'Daddy, who is this?' He simply smiled and said 'Kioko, this is Skye.' The little girl smiled at me and waved. I waved back, and she looked at Kyo and tugged him down to her level, whispering in his ear and looking at me. I remember him blushing lightly, and saying that a little panda wanted him to ask me to dinner." I grinned. Stopping as Kioko came in and asked me for some juice. I nodded and began when she left. Emmett looked truly intrigued by the story. I smiled sadly as the next part of the story flooded into my mind.

"One day I pissed off the Krips by rocking Blood colors in their territory, then starting a fight with the leader. I don't think they would've cared that I started the fight, if I hadn't have won. When Krips get revenge, they don't hurt you physically; they hurt the ones you love," I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "And Kyo couldn't do anything but stand there and take it." I whispered, my fingers clinging to the tablecloth.

"Did you do anything about it?"

"Of course I did. I went into the Krip's headquarters and pressed a gun to the head honcho's temple, telling him that if I even got so much as a glare from any of my Krips, I would go in there and kill every last one of them. That was three months ago, and I haven't seen any of them since then….except for Rinn and Rai, of course." I mused, running my finger through my hair.

"So, where did all of these kids and teens come from?"

"Where did you come from? Where did I come from?" I said, smirking.

"I meant where did all of they live before they came here, you smartass." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Streets, mostly. Mr. High and Mighty got kicked out of an orphanage when he turned sixteen. He had been in there for six years. Surprise surprise, no one wanted him. Kyo brought him in. Aiden, I found working a corner in tattered cargoes. I kidnapped him, basically. I lured him with food and shelter, telling him that if he got in the car he would get everything he ever needed. He obviously got into the car.

"The twins were the only adopted ones of the bunch. Their fourteen, but probably the most mature of the tenants. Their gay, of course, and Hikaru is dating Cloud. I found Cloud dumpster diving." I grinned. "You wouldn't have thought that was his roots by the way he treats me and everyone around him. He never takes anything for granted. He treats me as his superior, and even though he's a year younger than me, I see him as a big brother."

"But anyways, Koaru is dating Ryo, who's on a five hundred dollar field trip to Washington D.C. We're still recovering from that money, but I'm glad we sent him, and that's what I want to do with all of the other kids, if they want to, and have the chance to. I'm giving them the opportunity to excel, and hopefully leave whenever they get settled down, so I can do the whole thing over again.

"But anyways, Katana was running from an old street vendor when I found her, and I had given the guy ten bucks to leave her alone. She thanked me, and I took her in. She's been here for three weeks, a month tops. Erin was with Sam when I met them. They were in a fight, and losing bad. So I helped them out-"

"How many were there?" Emmett asked, and I snapped out of my reveling for a moment to look at him.

"Twelve or fourteen."

"Did you win?"

"Yes and no…" He looked at me quizzically. I smiled.

"We cheated. Kyo was with me, helping me out. So I don't think of it as a win." I smiled at him. He shook his head, chuckling softly.

"I can't believe you." I cocked my head slightly, giving him a confused look.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, you just take care of seventeen-"

"Eighteen." I corrected. He smiled.

"Okay, eighteen people, and want nothing in return-" I interrupted him again by laughing.

"I want something from all of them, ranging from good grades to a fraction of the bill payments. I don't ask for much, but I do ask." I said softly, smiling.

"So how many jobs do you work?"

"Five."

"Five jobs?" He said eyes wide in amazement.

"I'm a housecleaner from 8 AM to noon. Then I'm a waitress at New Japan from 12:30 to 4:30, and then I'm a tutor for three kids from 5 to 8. Then from 10 to about four in the morning I'm a night club performer and why are you staring at me like that?" I asked his as I told him my schedule. He shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh, like just _hearing_ my schedule made him exhausted.

"You do all that with only four hours of sleep?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Two hours on most days, others I can sleep in until 11:30 in the morning if I don't have any house calls. But that usually only happens on Sundays. Sundays are the time I hang out with all the kids. The only job I run on is my new Japan job, and that's from 12:30 to 6."

"So...during the week you don't see them?"

"No, I usually read to Rayne when I get home, then I take a shower, get my hair and make up done my team of crack beauticians, then I head to Yami Ai for my night job." I smiled, glancing at the clock. I had to get going soon, or I'd be late.

"Wait…what day is it?"

"It's Friday, why?" He said as my eyes widened.

"I need to get to Shawn's house in 15 minutes."

"Student?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, 10th grader. Has some trouble with math." I smiled sadly, remembering that I should technically be in 11th grade now.

"So wait, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, with a college degree." He did that wide eyed amazed stare again, and I just chuckled.

"Wh…how??"

"Online courses. Finished high school in two years, and finished college last month." I smiled slightly. "Bachelor's degree in general mathematics, along with a degree in music." I said, getting up and going to the living room, snatching the hairbrush from Rinn and a hair tie from Rai. I hurriedly brushed my hair and put it up, grabbing my shoes and limping down the hallway, stopping and staring at my reflection in the mirror. A cut lip, bruised cheek, cut eye. My hairline was purplish, and my chin had a few nicks on it. I sighed, knowing that in a few hours they wouldn't be there. I peeked my head back into the kitchen, grabbing the attention of Emmett.

"Come on, we're walking to Shawn's." I said to him, and he fluidly got up and walked to my side.

"Why not take the car?" He asked and I gave him that 'why must you ask so many questions?' look.

"He's only a block away." I said to him, walking to the door. I opened the door, turning toward everyone.

"If someone knocks on the door, what do we do?"

"Open the door with a baseball bat in hand. We know, we know." They said, and I smirked, walking out the door and turning the corner, walking down the street. Emmett kept up easily, and I felt his eyes boring down on me.

"What?"

"You never cease to amaze me." I arched an eyebrow, giving him that 'what in the HELL are you talking about' look.

"What have I done to absolutely amaze you?"

"Everything." I rolled my eyes.

"Well that tells me a lot."

"Well it's true."

"Suggokkuo bakabakashii." I mumbled, shaking my head at how cliché that sounded. He smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, which I leaned into absentmindedly. I turned left and shrugged away from Emmett, going through a group of Krips who kept most of their eyes downcast, while one just stared at me. I kept my eyes level with his, showing I wasn't afraid of him. Emmett gently grabbed my arm.

"Leave him be."

"I have every intentions of doing that. He knows the rules."

"Silver! Back off. She'll kill us all, and have a smile on her face the whole time." One of the older Krips said to him, and he scoffed pulling his gun and aiming it in my face. I sighed in irritation.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He said, pressing the gun to my forehead. I grabbed the gun and stuck the barrel in my mouth. My eyes taunted him, daring him to do it. His eyes widened, and he stepped back. "Y…You're crazy!" I pulled the gun out of my mouth, aiming it at him. I smiled.

"Maybe. Now leave." I said, waving the gun at all of them. They turned and ran, cursing Silver out.

I began walking again, stopping at an apartment complex and buzzed up in. We went up two flights of stairs, and I knocked on door 4. The door opened after a moment, and I was attacked by a 6 foot blob.

"Skye!"

"Hi Shawn. In pain." I managed out and he jumped up, laughing in embarrassment.

"I'm just so glad you're alive!"

"If not, Shawn would be failing math." Shawn's mother chimed in.

"Plus we couldn't hear you sing! We love to hear you sing!" Shawn exclaimed, dragging me into the house. He looked at Emmett, as if just now noticing him, and let him in. He stuck his hand out and Emmett took it.

"I'm Emmett."

"Please make yourself at home. Any friend of Skye's is a friend of ours. As long as he's not in a gang." Mrs. Kaire said, smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back, making her stare for longer than necessary. I slapped him playfully as she left.

"What did I do?"

"You're _dazzling_ her. The poor woman's probably in the kitchen, thinking she's a pervert I scolded, and he smirked.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Quite often, actually." I admitted, smiling shyly.

"Skye! Please sing for us" Shawn asked, almost begging me.

"Will it make you shut up if I do?" I asked him, and he nodded excitedly. I sighed. Closing my eyes and tapping my foot softly, the rhythm forming in my mind.

_Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of feeling_

Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now

Everyday I spent away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now some how

Emmett's

Honestly, if I had a beating heart, it would have stopped right then and there, her voice was amazing.

"By now you know that." I joined in, doing harmony.

_I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

"You know Skye, your talents could get you somewhere farther than a night club." Shawn's mom said, staring at her from the couch. Skye just sighed rubbing her temples.

"You've told me that before, and although I could do some better things than a night club, those 'better things' won't pay the bills due next month." Skye said exasperatedly, and it made my heart strings tug. I couldn't remember the last time we had ever been that way.

"So, where's that homework, Shawn?"


	4. This could not possibly end well

Chapter 3

Emmett's P.o.V

Shawn turned and pulled out a stack of papers that could've only been his homework.

"Its right here, Skye." He said, and I looked at Skye.

"I'll be outside in the hall." I said to her, and she nodded, sitting on the couch close to Shawn. I turned, walking out the door and pulled out my phone, calling Alice. She answered the phone her voice eerily cheery.

"Yes Emmett?" she said, and I could hear a nail file in the background.

"I need your help." I said, and the nail file paused for a moment before continuing.

"With what, exactly?"

"I want to surprise Skye, but I can only pull it off with your help."

"What would said surprise be, Emmett?" She asked, and I could hear Jasper talking in the background. Something about hunting tomorrow, and she replied in an irritated voice that she would, but he needed to shut up for a few minutes while she talked.

"Okay, so basically Skye lives with eighteen people, and I want to take them all shopping. Of course I'll have to talk to Carlisle, and Skye said something about Ryo being on a field trip, so when he get's home. Transportation will suck some major to maintain, and I'll have to get Skye's permission too. She has it tough, and this is the least I can do to help her. You should see-"

"You so realize you had me at shopping, right?" Alice said, cutting me off. I grinned. So Alice-like.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, brother." I flipped the phone closed, smiling to myself. My mind started to formulate where we would go and the places to take the kids if the started to get fussy, if they got fussy. Humans confused me sometimes, especially child humans. Their needs are beyond my knowledge or capabilities. Of course, if I though about it, we vampires probably confuse humans with the way we act. I walked back into the apartment, hearing Skye's now soft voice explaining a problem to Shawn.

"No…you square that, subtract it by this, divide what you get by 2.137, then root it."

"Ooooh…like this?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I think I got it now…"

"That's good! Now, what's the next question you need help with?"

It went on like that for an hour or so when she reemerged from the living room, a

smile on her face.

"Mission successful." She said, grinning as she plopped down on my lap,

hooking one arm around my neck and using the other to wipe her brow dramatically. I smiled up at her, seeing as she was an inch or two taller than me while sitting on my lap, and she smiled back. I couldn't help but feel this was the way it was supposed to be. Mrs. Kaire thought there was tension forming between us, apparently, because she coughed awkwardly before practically shoving us out of the door.

As the door shut behind me, I heard Sky giggle softly. I turned to her, not realizing how close our bodies were until they were pressed together.

Things turned very serious, very, very fast.

"E…Emmett…" She whispered, staring up at me, a light blush going across the bridge of her nose. I bent down and softly kissed her, mentally groaning at the way she instantly responded, kissing back. She pressed her body closer to mine, standing on her toes, angling her head for a deeper kiss. We stood there like that for a moment, relishing in the electricity that invisibly passed between us. Her knees must've given out, because she suddenly put all her weight on me, and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, securely keeping her off of the carpeted floor underneath us.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, pulling her slender body close to mine to ensure she wouldn't fall. She simply stood there, staring at me wide eyed.

"A…I….th-that…" She started, before giving up completely.

"Was amazing?" I offered, snickering softly. She laughed a breathy laugh before nodding.

"Heh….Y-Yeah…." She managed to finally say, nodding her head. I smiled, picking her up and walking down the stair, out the door.

"So, now where do we go?" I asked as we stepped outside, standing there until she gave me directions.

"Just go back home, Shawn is my only Saturday appointment." She said tiredly, mumbling about how cold my skin was. I sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't like me after she found out I was a vampire. I took a deep breath, and said something that would, by any standards, be a completely random and stupid thing to ask.

"If I told you I was a supernatural creature, what would you say?" I asked her as casually as possible. She simply shrugged.

"I wouldn't really care." She said, which made me mad and slightly confused.  
"How could you not care? I could be dangerous."

"You don't know, or could possibly understand, how dangerous I could truly be." She said, a serious tone in her voice.

"I could say the same thing about me…" I whispered, not thinking she could hear me until she scoffed.

"I've seen your kind before. They don't scare me." She said, and I think I stopped breathing.

"Who are my kind?"

"You know. Big, muscular guys. They don't scare me; Never have, never will." I let out a sigh of relief.

"O-Oh…" I stuttered out. Wait, I stuttered? Since when did I stutter? Skye's lips spread into a huge grin.

"Did I make you nervous?" She whispered in my ear, making me shudder slightly. She had no idea. I decided to change the subject.

"So, if I told you I was some supernatural being, say…vampire, you wouldn't care? At all?" She tensed slightly before sighing.

"If I told you **I** was a supernatural creature, say a demonic oracle from the depths of hell itself, would **you** care?" She asked me, her voice soft. I paused in mid-step, remembering what Alice had said in the sixties.

(Le Flashback!)

Alice stared at me, eyes stern as I laughed softly.

"I'm being serious, Emmett!" She cried out, trying to get the fact through my thick skull. I gave her an incredulous look.

"So you're telling me a demonic will come along in almost thirty years, and when she turns seventeen, I'll like her?" I said, and even as I did so it sounded ridiculous. I loved Rosalie with every fiber of my undead, yet still incredibly sexy being. There was no way that would change. Ever.

"I know, it doesn't make sense to me, either, Emmett…" She murmured.

(End Flashback)

"So you plan to walk past the house, Emmett-kun?" She whispered in my ear, making me. I looked back at her, eyes full of confusion.

"My house is right here, Emmett." She said softly, and I cleared my throat in embarrassment. _ I'm the most unobservant vampire on the face of the earth sometimes_,thought mentally, scolding myself. I walked up the steps, opening the door and setting her down.

Skye's P.o.V

The loud music coming from within the house made me smile, and the overly greeting following my third step into the house made it grow wider.

"Come on Skye! We have to get your hair done! They want it big and they want it complicated!" Rai shouted over the music. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Don't they always?" I muttered, turning to Emmett. "I've gotta get ready for my…other job. You should go home, I've kept you away from your family for too long already." I said, and I looked at him, begging for him to go home. He stared at me, nodding his head slightly. I jumped up slightly, my lips connecting for a second with his before gravity pulled me away. I grinned, looking down at my feet shyly.

"Alice wants to know if we could take everyone to the mall and go shopping." He said, and my eyes widened.

"W…Why would she want to take us-" I stopped, realizing that I had never told Alice about my house full of people. "Wait, why does she know that there is an everybody?" I paused, realizing that what I said may have sounded a little bitchy. "_How _does she know there is and everybody? I said softly, and he looked away for a moment before his gaze turned back at me, his golden eyes so intense it made my knees weak.

"I told her about you guys," He said, molten gold eyes burning through me. I bit my lip, my mind going haywire and my body feeling hot, uncomfortable.

"O…Oh….It's o….okay." I managed out, to my surprise, although I almost moaned out the words. "Wh…When does she want to go to the mall?" I asked him, shifting my body closer to his.

"F…Fine…just go before I seriously molest you…" I murmured, shooing him out the door. He grinned, bending down slightly and lightly kissing me. I returned the kiss just as lightly, and it ended a few moments later. I grinned, biting my lip as I pushed him out the door. "Now GO!" I said, shutting the door.

"Aye, Captain!" I heard him as I shut the door, and I chuckled, leaning against the door and closing my eyes, trying to stop the uncontrollable fluttering in my heart, knowing for damn sure that this wasn't good for my health.

I walked up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Rai was already there, and pulled me onto a stool as Rinn and Aiden came into the bathroom; hairspray, curling irons, flat iron, crimper, hairpins, brushes, texture creams, and color sprays in hand. I sighed, looking at Aiden.

"What are we dressing my hair for now?"

"It's like punk meets hip hop meets Skye. I think you'll like it. We have like, four hours, so we can play with it until you like the look." Rinn said, running her fingers through my hair.

"Where's the hot rollers? I have an idea…" I said, grabbing the color sprays and looking at the colors.

"Blue and purple highlights, screw the sprays. Go and get some highlights from the salon down the street, tell them Skye's here to cash a favor." I said, looking at my shiny, yet kinda flat brown hair. "Tell them to give you the best." I shouted as Aiden walked out of the bathroom.

"Get the hot rollers out. I'm going to get the make up and the glitter…so tell me, what and I singing tonight?" I asked Rinn, who bit her lip.

Okay, to explain how my whole 'club glam crew' works, Rinn gets a call from my employer telling her what song that I'm singing and the look that he wants, Aiden works on the hair design and Rinn pitches the ideas to me. Rai does my makeup while Rinn and Aiden do my hair. However, sometimes I take control.

….And sometimes Rinn decides to surprise me.

"Uh…you're not singing tonight." I gave her a funny look. What did she mean , I'm not singing. I always sing! That's all I did, and all I ever was going to do at that god forsaken place!

"Then what am I doing?" I asked watching her pull out the outfit. I stared at it, horror struck. She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh **hayl** no. No way. Uh uh, not going to happen. Emmett and his **family** might be there! I can't be seen by them wearing **that**." I said as Rai came back into the bathroom, rollers in hand.

"What do you think you're going to be doing in that outfit?" She saked me, and I bit my lip, shrugging.

"I dunno maybe waitressing." I said, though deep down inside I knew that wasn't the case.

"You're **dancing **tonight, and serving drinks in between routines. Their paying you double. Plus you get to keep all the tips. All they want you to do is dance. She said, plugging in the hot rollers.

I sighed shaking my head. This was NOT going to end well. I could just feel it in my bones.


End file.
